Death's Witness
by J.D Red
Summary: [I never did and now, I never could]The moment of Aerith's death told in Cloud and Aerith's POV. Clorith


**Death's Witness**

Warnings: This is rated for character death and some good old angst. There is also implied CloudAeris romance so if you do not like any of that, don't read!

**

* * *

Aeris' POV**

I could hear his footsteps, quick and needy as they ran down the crystal steps. Still I kept my eyes shut tight, willing myself to believe that he was not here. I was hoping against all odds that he would not have to witness my sacrifice for the Planet. But then I heard his voice call my name, soft and gentle. Like a child calling after its mother. It took all my self-control to ignore it and to keep my mind focussed on the task that I needed to complete.

But now, I could not focus on the Planet's salvation and the innocent children that would be saved. All I could see behind my closed lids were pictures of him. I could see his golden hair blowing over his pale face. His beautiful, diamond blue eyes that were as deep as an ocean and as clear as a spring lake were staring directly at me, a look of loss and pain glowing deep within. I could hear his steady footsteps, jumping from pillar to pillar to reach me and I wanted to just forget the Planet. I just wanted to run into his arms and just let the Planet go. But I could not.

Even as I felt Sephiroth's power grab hold of him, I couldn't call out. How ironic that my one true love would kill me. I could feel him struggle against his body; I could hear his mind cry out for him to stop. Still, I remained motionless. If this was what the Planet wanted, I would accept it, no matter how cruel and harsh a fate it was.

Then, I heard his sword clatter on the ground and I couldn't help but open my eyes to stare at him. I was met with those beautiful orbs of his, looking at me with guilt and disbelief of what he had almost done. I continued to stare for a second before I smiled, one of my small smiles but still noticeable. I wanted him to know that this was what was meant to be. I kept that smile for as long as I could, ignoring the pain that went through my body as Sephiroth slid his sword through my skin. As my eyes closed, one last time, I saw Cloud run towards me, catching me before I hit the ground.

I don't have the energy left in me to say anything but I hope he realises what I felt for him. I hope he knew that none of this was his fault and that I would never hate him. I wanted to reach up and wipe the tears from his eyes, to comfort his body that was shaking with sobs. But I could not.

I never did and now, I never could.

**

* * *

**

**Cloud's POV**

****

I was so relieved to find her, not caring as to how she got here or why she was, I ran to the edge of the platform, Tifa and Yuffie behind me. I glanced at them, pleading with my eyes for them to let me go to her alone. Yuffie nodded straight away, a small smirk playing across her lips but I didn't know why she would smirk at this time. Tifa glanced between Aeris and me before she met my eyes and gave a slight nod.

I didn't wait anymore time, leaping across the pillars to reach her. I didn't know what this feeling was that was driving me on, all I know is that my heart was beating faster than normal as I stepped onto the crystal platform and stood in front of her. She looked so peaceful, with her sparkling eyes hidden beneath soft lids and her whole body relaxed as she knelt in prayer.

Then I felt my body jerk and I knew what was happening, I had felt it before. My hands reached up and unsheathed my sword, bringing it to rest above the Cetra's head. My mind screamed out against its actions. I was close to crying with frustration. I didn't want to kill her. I did not want any harm to fall upon something so pure and innocent.

With one last push against my body, my mind forced my hands to drop the sword and I closed my eyes in relief as it clattered against the pearl stone ground. When I opened them again, I saw her looking at me with a small smile stretching across her soft lips. I could only return the gaze with guilt and disbelief over my body's actions.

I wish I had never looked away because when I turned again, after hearing the swish of a cloak, Sephiroth was pushing his sword through her skin. If I had kept my eyes there, I would have been able to push her out of the way. Instinctively, I ran forward, catching her delicate body in my grasp, feeling her blood soak my shirt. But none of that mattered as I lowered her head so I could look at her face and the small smile that was still there.

I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes as I watched her eyes closing slowly. I closed my own then, unable to look as her life faded away with one last breath. I wanted her to wake up and look at me with those gorgeous green eyes of hers. I wanted to kiss her, tell her how I felt about her.But I could not.

I never did and now, I never could.


End file.
